A Pirates Life No More
by megomekaiba-89
Summary: Story set after Dead Mans Chest, Will and Elizabeth seek help from the reinstated Commodore Norrington. They relize that they key to help find Jack is in his former lover who is now Norrington's wife. NorringtonOC, slight BeckettOC and JackOC.
1. Chapter 1: The Commodore and His Wife

**A Pirates' Life No More**

Chapter 1: The Commodore and His Wife

Port Royal was in shock, the gangplank lowered and the two figures stepped off the ship. Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann knew Port Royal very well, but in the past few months they haven't touched the port due to some _complications_. Captain Jack Sparrow had 'died' a few weeks ago, eaten by the Kraken, Davy Jones' pet monster. And with the help of a resurrected Captain Barbossa, they are about to embark on a long journey to the ends of the earth and beyond to find Jack. But they needed help from one certain source; _Commodore _Norrington. As the couple walked into the Commodore's enormous estate, they were not surprised. The servant showed them to the study where a woman in a cream dress and gold trim stood.

She turned around, "Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann. Finally I get to see you with my own eyes," she said. "How do you know us?" asked Elizabeth. "I heard about you from a pirate by the name of _Captain_ Jack Sparrow," said the woman. "How would you know Jack? He's a pirate and by the looks of you, you don't look like you've ever left Port Royal," said Will. "I knew Jack because I am a pirate…or at least I was. I was given amnesty for my crimes," said the woman, taking the sleeve off of her shoulder to reveal a light 'P' embedded on it, "Jack loved me. I always waited for his return to Tortuga, and after Isla de Muerta he came back to me with an engagement of marriage. Is Jack with you?" she asked.

"No, Jack died with his ship at the hands of Davy Jones," said Will. The woman looked down, "Well, I guess it's too late now to return his ring," said the woman. "Why?" asked Elizabeth, then the doors opened and Commodore Norrington came in. Norrington smiled and as he came over to the woman, "I don't believe you've been properly introduced," he said to her, "Will and Elizabeth, meet Victoria Norrington…my wife," he said. Will and Elizabeth were shocked, "When did you get married Norrington?" asked Will. "A couple of weeks ago, after I got reinstated as Commodore," said Norrington. "And when did you decide to marry a pirate?" asked Elizabeth.

"I married James to receive my amnesty. I would only receive amnesty if I marry someone loyal to the crown, and I do love James dearly," said Victoria. Norrington and Victoria sat in an armchair and Will and Elizabeth sat opposite of them. "I thought that you two would be married by now," said Norrington. "Yes we would be, but something came up," said Elizabeth. "Jack's died and we're out to find him. With your help we can find him," said Will. "Now why in the world would I want to do that? When I'm 'n finally reinstated in the place where I belong and with the woman I love?" said Norrington.

"Because deep inside you, you once thought of Jack as a good friend. And you were nice enough to let Jack from being released to the gallows," said Will. "And what did it get me? I turned into a drunken pirate stripped of my title of Commodore…" started Norrington. "And it brought me to you," finished Victoria. "Please James, help us," said Elizabeth. Norrington stood up, "I'm sorry, but I can't just go and save a pirate," he said. Will and Elizabeth left and returned to Barbossa's new ship, _the Tormentor_ and all the crew stood up, "Well, d'ya get Norrington?" they asked.

"No, we tried," said Elizabeth. "Wait for us!" said a voice. The crew looked and two figures walked onto the ship, "Norrington and Victoria, I knew they would change their minds," said Will. Norrington wore his Commodore uniform without the white wig, his brown hair tied neatly into a ponytail. Victoria wore a maroon dress with gold trim and her hair down in dirty ringlets. "Victoria!" shouted the crew, and they all went over to her and gave her a big hug. Then all of a sudden Captain Barbossa came up to Victoria; the crew went silent. "Victoria," said Barbossa.


	2. Chapter 2: Captain Barbossa and Victoria

Chapter 2: Captain Barbossa and Victoria

"Barbossa? I thought you were dead," said Victoria, touching his face. "Things have changed dear," said Barbossa, taking Victoria's hand and kissed it. Victoria smiled and then said, "Meet my husband, Commodore James Norrington," Barbossa then looked at the man Victoria's arm was linked with, "Commodore Norrington, you sure do have a fine choice in a wife," he said. Victoria smiled, "You two can have my quarters," said Barbossa, and then turned around and barked orders. Victoria looked at Norrington and they went over to the captain's quarters.

Meanwhile on shore, Lord Beckett of the East India Trading Company looked out with his telescope and saw Victoria and Norrington, "Rash Norrington, very rash. You receive the full pardon, and then decide to become a pirate and sail away with your pirate bride," he said. _The Tormentor_ set sail and began to set sail towards the ends of the earth. Victoria walked onto the deck and went next to Will, who was all by himself. "What's on your mind Will?" she asked. "Of just thinking about Jack, and his last moments," said Will. "And what were his last moments?" said Victoria.

"He was being kissed by Elizabeth," said Will. Victoria looked down at the rose in her hand, "I really thought that Jack loved me," she said. "It wasn't Jack's fault, he wasn't kissing her. She was kissing him," said Will. "It doesn't matter; he's always been talking about Elizabeth. I ignored it because I thought it was just a little crush, then when he proposed to me I really thought that he loved me; He was such a ladies' man. How could I have been so _stupid_," said Victoria. Victoria then threw the rose into the water with anger, "I knew that he was a ladies' man, but I nover thought that he would be serious," said Will.

"Yeah, but our love has been a lie," said Victoria, turning away to go up to Barbossa on the helm. Will's eyes followed Victoria's body walking away, and then toward Elizabeth, who was walking up to him. "What is it Will? What were you talking to Victoria about?" asked Elizabeth. "Nothing that concerns you," said Will in a chilly tone. Will walked away and went over to Norrington and talked to him about Victoria. Elizabeth sighed then looked out toward the ocean and thought about the kiss she had given to Jack.

Back at Port Royal Lord Beckett then summoned his most prized ship, _the Relentless_. The captain went up to Beckett, "Where to sir?" he asked. "To the ends of the earth, where we will capture Victoria Norrington. That's where she will face the pirate death she deserves," said Beckett. Then five minutes later _the Relentless _set sail to catch _the Tormentor_. On _the Tormentor_, Victoria went up to Barbossa's side, "Hello milady," he said. Victoria placed her hands on her hips, "You know me better than that," she said. "I know, just tryin' to get a joke out," said Barbossa.

Victoria laughed, "You're more laid back Barbossa, more laid back since you were the captain of the _Pearl_," she said. "Since the curse be gone, life be so much better for me. You still be lookin' for Jack so you be married to him?" said Barbossa. "I can't be married to Jack; I'm married to James now. And anyway, Jack's love for me was a lie," said Victoria. "Jack never loves anything with a passion, or at least hold onto them until they are taken," said Barbossa. "You've changed Barbossa…I like you this way," said Victoria.

Barbossa caressed Victoria's hair, while on the main deck Norrington watched. "So you found Victoria on Tortuga," said Will, who stood next to him. Norrington turned to Will, "Yes, I saved her from being taken advantage of in a physical nature. After that I came to see her every day until I joined Sparrow and left her," said Norrington. "And after you stole the letters of mark?" asked Will. "After I received the level of Commodore again set sail back toward Tortuga to rescue her from incivility and show her how life is really like in a civilized community and become a true lady," said Norrington.

Barbossa touched Victoria's hair, "You look so much like mother, and you even have some of her traits. If only mother and father hadn't died at the hands of Blackbeard, we wouldn't be in this mess," he said, "If only mother were here, I feel so alone without mother's guidance. I didn't know her as well as you did," said Victoria. "Don't worry; I will take care of you. I promised father that I would," said Barbossa. Victoria smiled and gave Barbossa a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She then gave him a pat on the back and then went to down to the main deck to see Norrington.

Norrington wrapped his arms around Victoria's waist and pulled her closer in a sweet embrace. "You two are really in love," said Will. "Yes, we'd die for each other," said Norrington. Victoria smiled and the looked out to the sea, and then gasped, "Someone's following us," she said. Will and Norrington looked behind the ship and saw a ship from afar and then Norrington shouted, "It's Lord Beckett! Do you have any speed on this ship?" Barbossa barked orders and then they began to go a bit faster. "You can't go any faster?" said Norrington.

"Don't impugn me honor Commodore. This be a new ship, and we're breakin' her in," said Barbossa. Norrington then stepped back and then began to help on the rigging. Then after ten minutes, _the Relentless_ began to catch up and was almost parallel to _the Tormentor_. Will sighed, "Oh well, we tried. _The Tormentor_ is not fast enough," he said.


	3. Chapter 3: Cutler Beckett and His Jurisd

Chapter 3: Lord Cutler Beckett and His Jurisdiction

Once _the Relentless_ was parallel, a gangplank connected the two ships and Lord Beckett and his troops came onto the ship and captured all the crew. "We're controlling this vessel now, and Victoria Norrington is charged of piracy and will be under my jurisdiction and order," said Beckett as shackles were being linked to Victoria's wrists.

"What will you do to me?" said Victoria. "Like I said, you are under my jurisdiction and order. So you can do whatever I want to you," said Beckett, placing his body close to hers. "Who gave you this authority?" said Norrington. Beckett moved from Victoria and turned to Norrington, "Governor Swann did, he was a witness at your wedding and the only person who knew that Victoria was a pirate. And since you're looking for Jack, we will accompany you. And if you decide to do rash actions, my troops will shoot you," said Beckett. The soldiers holding the other pirates stayed while the two troops holding Victoria followed Beckett back toward _the Relentless_.

"Victor! Help me!" said Victoria as she walked on the gangplank. "Victoria, I will save you!" said Barbossa, but before anyone could do anything, the gangplank was pulled off and the troops led by a captain named John Pryde formed a line in front of the pirates. "Captain Barbossa, your ship is now under my order and by the order of Lord Cutler Beckett. You're going to lead us where Jack Sparrow is," said Captain Pryde. Norrington came up to Captain Pryde, "No you're not, I'm the Commodore. I have power over you," he said. "Not anymore, Lord Beckett repealed your reinstating as Commodore. You're just a nobody now," said Pryde.

The troops dismantled their line and began to guard the ship. Norrington went up to Barbossa, "'Victor'? Captain Victor Barbossa? How do you _really_ know Victoria?" he said. The crew hurried around and went back to their duties as Norrington asked Barbossa the question. "I knew Victoria when she was Victoria Anne Barbossa…my sister," said Barbossa, looking out toward _the Relentless_ and saw Victoria. Will and Elizabeth began to listen in, "Your _sister_? Victoria never told me about having a brother," said Norrington. "She didn't because she was informed that I was dead," said Barbossa.

"She also told us that she was in love with Jack; what do you know about that?" said Will. Norrington turned to Will, "She told you that? She loved Sparrow?" he said. "She was engaged to Jack before she got married to _you_," said Elizabeth. "That was the reason I hated Jack. He's been getting his advances on Victoria ever since I introduced him to her. I mutinied against him and marooned Jack on the island to make sure he was away from Victoria," said Barbossa. Norrington began to put this into consideration, "Now I really hate Jack for this," he said. "Some of us more than others," said Will.

As they continued talking about Jack and Victoria, the troops threw Victoria into the brig, "Apparently there's a leak," she said. "You'll stay here till Lord Beckett asks for you. Until then, enjoy your stay milady," said the soldier. The two soldiers locked her in the cell then laughed as they walked up to the deck. Victoria sighed then sat down on the floor, watching as her beautiful dress began to absorb the sea water. In Beckett's quarters, some of the men set a small candlelit dinner for two. Then moments later the two soldiers brought Victoria into Beckett's quarters; Beckett got up from his chair, "Mrs. Norrington, please sit. But first, you must dress for the occasion," he said.

Beckett went over to his bed where a beautiful blue dress lay and gave it to her, "There's a screen over there and you can change," he said. Victoria, confused, took the dress and went behind the screen to change. When Victoria stepped back out, Beckett smiled, "Simply beautiful. I knew that dress would fit you; come here, I have a necklace to match," he said. Victoria came over to Beckett and held her hair as Beckett placed the necklace around her neck and clipped it. Victoria smiled and then looked at herself in the mirror; Beckett came by her ear and said, "You're a vision in blue Victoria,"

Victoria then looked away and walked toward the dinner table and Beckett came over and helped her into her chair. Victoria saw all the wonderful food and took a bit of everything and began eating with her knife and fork. Beckett watched her as she ate and then he began to eat also. When they were both done eating Victoria was the first to speak, "Why are you suddenly so nice to me after the harsh actions you did earlier?" she asked. "Do I have to have an answer? Come, let's go outside where the air is much more pleasant," he said, lending his arm to her. Victoria smiled and took his arm and they went to the main deck. On _the Tormentor, _Will saw Beckett and Victoria on the deck of _the Relentless;_ he went up to Norrington and said, "Look over there," pointing at the other ship.

"The night is very beautiful," said Beckett. Victoria nodded in agreement and then a man carrying two glasses of champagne came up to them. Beckett took the glasses of champagne and gave one to Victoria, "A toast, to good health and may the winds be in our favor as we sail towards the ends of the earth to find Jack Sparrow," he said, raising his glass. "_Captain _Jack Sparrow," said Victoria, raising her glass also. Beckett tapped their glasses gently and they both drank; when they were done they gave the glasses back and Beckett made the man go away.

On _the Tormentor_, Will and Norrington watched as Beckett and Victoria made the toast. "What's Beckett trying to do?" said Norrington, confused. Then he finally realized what was going on, "Make her…love him," he said. Then at the next moment Beckett went in and kissed her, his arms wrapping around her waist as he pulled her close; Victoria began to struggle as Beckett's grip became tighter. Victoria was finally able to get out of Beckett's grasp and then she slapped him across the face. "How dare you? You can't go around _kissing_ people, especially _married_ people," she said.

"Maybe not, or I just like kissing _you_," he said, grabbing hold of her wrist and coming closer. "Remember, you're under my _Jurisdiction and Order_. Whatever I say _goes_," he said, and then he pulled her back into his quarters and shut the door. As Norrington and Will watched, Barbossa came up next to them, "Did you be seein' what I just saw?" he asked. "Yep, we just saw the monster in Lord Cutler Beckett," said Will. Norrington stood there, happy that Victoria slapped her way out of the kiss; but a single tear rolled down his cheek for the slap led to something even more hurtful.

Later, back at Beckett's quarters, both Beckett's and Victoria's clothing were thrown to the side. Beckett and Victoria lay in Beckett's bed; Beckett caressed Victoria's hair as she slept facing him. "I've got to find a way to make you mine Victoria. I must get Norrington out of your mind forever," he said.


	4. Chapter 4: The Death of a Brave Man

_Later, back at Beckett's quarters, both Beckett's and Victoria's clothing were thrown to the side. Beckett and Victoria lay in Beckett's bed; Beckett caressed Victoria's hair as she slept facing him. "I've got to find a way to make you mine Victoria. I must get Norrington out of your mind forever," he said._

Chapter 4: The Death of a Brave Man

The next day Victoria woke up and noticed that no one was lying next to her and that she had no clothes on. She took the blanket, wrapped it around her and grabbed her dress and went behind the screen and changed.

When she freshened up, she went out to the main deck; and when she went out to the main deck, all the soldiers bowed and greeted her as, "Milady Norrington," Victoria bowed back and then went up the helm where Beckett stood. "You're an animal, Beckett," she said coldly. "I'll take that as a compliment Victoria, but like I said last night; what I say _goes,_" he said, then using one arm to pull Victoria tight next to him. Victoria looked toward _the Tormentor_ and saw Norrington; he blew a kiss and Victoria smiled and waved back.

Beckett noticed this so he lightly rolled Victoria's sleeve off her shoulder and began to kiss her. Victoria began to cringe as he kissed up and down her shoulder and neck. Victoria stepped away from Beckett and said, "Can I at least talk to my own husband, milord?" "Of course. Lower the gangplank!" shouted Beckett, and then once it lowered to connect to _the Tormentor_, Beckett took Victoria's arm. "Let's at least get on the ship without you escaping," said Beckett. Victoria linked her arm with Beckett's as they began to walk across the gangplank and onto the main deck of _the Tormentor_.

When Norrington walked up Victoria ran up into his arms in a sweet embrace. "I'll give Victoria ten minutes with Norrington. After that, Victoria and I shall return to _the Relentless_ for some business," said Beckett. Beckett then bowed and went over to see Captain Pryde. Once he was gone Victoria began to hug Norrington harder, "Oh James, I've missed you so," she said. "And I, you. What happened yesterday?" he asked. "I cannot tell you; and if I do, Beckett will hurt me more than I've ever been in three lifetimes. Trust me; it's going to hurt me more than it's going to hurt you," said Victoria.

Norrington used his hand to bring Victoria's chin up and said, "Don't worry; everything'll be all right," Victoria smiled and then they both leaned in and kissed each other. Barbossa came up and took hold of Victoria's shoulders, "What has Beckett done to you Victoria? I swear, if he be hurtin' me younger sister, I swear to the heathen gods that he be sent to Davy Jones' Locker," he said. "I am fine Victor. And besides, there be nothin' you can do if ye be watched by his majesties' royal navy," said Victoria.

After their talk Beckett linked arms with Victoria once more, "Well gents, we must be off. Of and Pryde, inform me when we get to 'the ends of the earth'" he said. As they walked back on the gangplank Victoria looked back once more, "Save me!" she mouthed. Barbossa, Will and Norrington got the message and all three pulled out a pistol. Will and Barbossa shot at the two guards guarding the gangplank and Norrington shot at Beckett, but narrowly missing his head and shooting the hat into the sea. Beckett noticed, took hold of Victoria's arms, and shouted, "OPEN FIRE!"

All of the soldiers on both ships began shooting as did all the pirates. Norrington was about to go onto the gangplank, but Beckett kicked it off so it hit the water. Norrington then got a rope and swung to the other ship, landing right in front of Beckett and Victoria. "Get out of my way, Norrington," said Beckett. "Not until you give Victoria back," said Norrington. "Victoria belongs to me, her body and everything that goes with it is my property," said Beckett.

"Victoria was never declared property. You made a married woman your mistress when you _knew_ she was married!" said Norrington. Beckett smiled, "Then you must feel the same way when Miss Elizabeth Swann left you for a pirate. Now you're a pirate and your pirate bride has left you for a man of nobility, quite the opposite wouldn't you agree?" he said, cocking his pistol. Norrington pulled out his sword, but before he could kill Beckett, Beckett pointed his pistol at Norrington and shot him in the heart.

Norrington hit the floor, blood starting to seep through his clothes. Barbossa, Will and Elizabeth saw Beckett shoot Norrington so they swung their way to _the Relentless_ and to Norrington's side. Victoria screamed, "Let me go!" Beckett then decided to let her go and she went to Norrington's side, holding his hand. "Victoria…" Norrington said weakly. "Oh James," said Victoria, starting to cry. "I Love…you and …I always…will," said Norrington, his hand coming up and caressing her face. Victoria leaned in and gave Norrington one last kiss and when she opened her eyes to look at his face; James Norrington of Port Royal had died.


	5. Chapter 5: World’s End

"_I Love…you and …I always…will," said Norrington, his hand coming up and caressing her face. Victoria leaned in and gave Norrington one last kiss and when she opened her eyes to look at his face; James Norrington of Port Royal had died. _

Chapter 5: World's End 

Tears formed in her eyes and she cried on Norrington's dead body; Barbossa comforted his little sister as Will and Elizabeth passed Norrington's body to the pirates on _the Tormentor_. Victoria wiped her tears and then looked at Beckett; he was lending a hand which would lead to a life of torture. Victoria face turned from sad to angry as she walked toward Beckett, "You killed him, YOU KILLED HIM!" she said, grabbing his coat and slamming him against the pole of the mast.

"Now, now miss. I had to shoot the man who was in my way. And look, you're a widow now which is an advantage for me; now you really belong to me," said Beckett, grabbing her shoulders. Barbossa pulled Victoria to his side, "You be not hurtin' one single hair on me younger sister, nor claim 'er as yer own. Me sister be me only family I have left," he said. "My good man, Victoria's not getting hurt, she's being _loved_! Probably by the only man that will love her after her late husband has died," said Beckett.

Victoria looked away and saw something bright on the horizon, "Look, dear brother," she said, pointing. Everyone looked and saw an island with white sandy beaches; both ships weighed anchor and a couple of rowboats went off to the island. Barbossa and Victoria sat next to each other and Beckett was in front of them. When they reached shore they noticed that about one quarter of the island was at sea and the rest was in midair; there seemed to be a large waterfall where the ocean just cut off.

"We've made it; it's the ends of the earth. How will we find Jack?" asked Will. Barbossa squatted and looked at the sand, "Well, it here be looks like the Kraken been here a while ago. He'll not be back till Davy Jones be back," he said; on the sand was tentacle tracks leading toward the forest. "Let's look in the forest; we may not know what be in it," said Victoria, taking Pintel's sword from his waist and walking into the forest. Barbossa then followed, followed by Beckett, Will, Elizabeth and all the other pirates and troops that went with them.

Barbossa and Will became bodyguards, protecting Victoria from Beckett as he came closer and closer to her. They searched and searched and then they finally reached a clearing where there was debris of ships that were destroyed by the Kraken. Not that far away was a little lagoon where there was a little a little house; the group went up to the house and knocked the door. "Bloody hell! What would be goin' on out there that be concerning me?" the person shouted. Footsteps began to come toward the door and then opened it.

"Captain Barbossa? How'd you come back to life? And Will Turner, you be here too, and Elizabeth, wonderful to see you again," the drunken person said. Victoria broke through the crowd and said, "Captain Jack Sparrow," coming face-to-face with her former lover. "Victoria Barbossa. I'd never dream that my fiancée would search for me, darling," he said. "Well she's not your fiancée anymore, since she got married," said Will. "To who? You?" said Jack, swaying. "No, not young William. She used to be married to the late Commodore James Norrington," said Barbossa.

Beckett came up and took Victoria's arm and said, "I killed Norrington, now she belongs to me," "Now you don't want to be doing that mate," said Jack, taking Victoria's wrist and brought her to his side. Victoria smiled, "Jack, please come back to Port Royal with us," she said. "What for love? I'm living in paradise right now, what more could I get?" said Jack. "You don't have me," said Victoria. Everyone looked at her strangely, "Of course, _now_ I have you," said Jack, bringing Victoria closer to him.

Jack decided to go along with them back toward the ships, holding hands with Victoria. "I've missed you Jack, I thought I'd never see you again," she said, cuddling next to him. "I've missed you too, love. I've been longing to go back to Tortuga to marry you, but Davy Jones was coming after me and I didn't want you to be gettin' involved with Davy Jones," said Jack.


	6. Chapter 6: The Return of Davy Jones

"_I've missed you Jack, I thought I'd never see you again," she said, cuddling next to him. "I've missed you too, love. I've been longing to go back to Tortuga to marry you, but Davy Jones was coming after me and I didn't want you to be gettin' involved with Davy Jones," said Jack._

Chapter 6: The Return of Davy Jones

Once they got on the ships, Beckett grabbed hold of Victoria and said, "Place these pirates down to the brig. Once we reach Port Royal there will be a lot of hangings,"

Beckett then looked at Victoria, "And you, my widow, shall be my mistress until we reach the Port. Then we'll get married and no one will ever think of you as a pirate since you married a man with such nobility," he said. The pirates on the longboat were taken out and were brought below deck while Victoria was being dragged back into Beckett's room. "I told you, you might not want to be doing that mate," shouted Jack. Beckett came out, still holding Victoria, "Oh yes, and Captain Sparrow, I would also like that compass. Hand it over to Mrs. Norrington," he said.

Jack pulled out his compass and placed it Victoria's hands; he then went up and kissed her on the cheek. "To the brig with you Sparrow," said Beckett, and then both he and Victoria went into his room. When Beckett let her go, Victoria continued to hold Jack's compass and walked slowly away from him. "What's wrong, my love?" said Beckett. I'm not your love Cutler, with the way you're treating me," said Victoria, starting to cry. Beckett came over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm treating you like a princess, love. I'm comforting you in your time of loss and need," he said.

Beckett began to kiss Victoria up and down her neck, then a low thump caught Victoria's ear. "What is that sound?" she asked. "It's my love for you," said Beckett, continuing to kiss her. Victoria opened Jack's compass and the pointer began to spin. As Victoria concentrated harder, the pointer stopped; it was pointing at Beckett's desk. Victoria walked over to Beckett's desk and began to search through it, "What are you looking for darling?" said Beckett. Victoria didn't say anything and once she reached into one of the large drawers, she pulled out a small sack.

Victoria reached into the sack and pulled out a gruesome heart, still beating, "What are you doing with Davy Jones' heart?" she asked. "Your late husband Norrington gave it to me so he could be reinstated as Commodore," said Beckett, taking the heart and placing it back in the sack. Beckett then pulled out a green dress and gave it to Victoria, "Here, this is for you," he said. Victoria took it and changed behind the screen. When she came back out Beckett placed a big emerald necklace around her neck, "And since you are my mistress and fiancée, you have the power to roam around both ships," he said.

Beckett then placed a golden band on her ring finger, and taking off the wedding ring she had with Norrington. Victoria smiled and then walked out to the main deck and down to the brig to see her friends. The soldiers bowed and said, "Milady Norrington," She nodded and then went to the cell where Jack, Barbossa, Will and Elizabeth were. "Jack, Victor, how have you been?" she asked. "Never better love, lovely dress," said Jack. "I've found something rather shocking. I found Davy Jones' heart in Beckett's desk," said Victoria. "What? I thought it was in me Jar o' Dirt," said Jack.

"James gave it to Beckett so he could be Commodore and get married to me," said Victoria. "You'll be all right Victoria. Go visit James, he would want to see you," said Will. Victoria smiled and then left to go to the other ship; the soldiers let her through the double doors to the captain's quarters. Victoria looked up at the bed and noticed that there was no body; Victoria ran back to the brig of _the Relentless_. "He's gone, James' body is gone!" said Victoria, scared. "Don't worry, love. We'll see Norrington again," said Jack, caressing her face.

Then all of a sudden a loud boom startled everyone; the keys that hung high flew onto the floor near Victoria's feet. Victoria took the keys and unlocked both of the cells with pirates; then she hid the keys under her dress. When everyone got onto the main deck, there stood Davy Jones' ship, _the Flying Dutchman_, right beside them. They saw Davy Jones with his sword pointing at Beckett's neck, "Where be my heart?" he said. The soldiers looked at him in question, then Jack began to sneak over toward Beckett's room and searched through his desk, "Where's the thump thump? He said as he searched.

Victoria and the other pirates rushed out, but Davy Jones' crew came behind them and took hold of them. "How did you know where the heart was?" said Victoria. Davy Jones changed his stare from Beckett to Victoria, "Who be your name, miss?" he asked, sword pointing at her neck. "I'm Victoria Barbossa Norrington; my husband was the late James Norrington," said Victoria. Jones' crew murmured and Davy Jones sheathed his sword, "Milady Norrington? We've heard a lot of stories about you and with your love with Commodore Norrington," said Jones. "How do you know James?" asked Victoria.


	7. Chapter 7: The Commodore’s Resurrection

_Davy Jones changed his stare from Beckett to Victoria, "Who be your name, miss?" he asked, sword pointing at her neck. "I'm Victoria Barbossa Norrington; my husband was the late James Norrington," said Victoria. Jones' crew murmured and Davy Jones sheathed his sword, "Milady Norrington? We've heard a lot of stories about you and with your love with Commodore Norrington," said Jones. "How do you know James?" asked Victoria._

Chapter 7: The Commodore's Resurrection and a Woeful Wedding

"Gents, may I present the newest member of me crew; James Norrington," said Jones, pointing back toward _the Flying Dutchman_. A figure covered in seaweed and barnacles came onto _the Relentless_' deck, dressed in a Commodore's uniform. The pirates let Victoria go and she went up to Norrington, "James, what has the world done to you?" she whimpered. "It's Beckett, he's the reason I'm like this," said Norrington, staring at Beckett as he held Victoria. "Yes, Norrington's got his debt to pay. I need me heart to control the seas," said Jones. Jack burst out of Beckett's room with Jones' heart in hand, "Jack Sparrow," said Jones.

"'Ello Jones! This your thump thump? I was lucky I found it for you!" said Jack, showing the heart. "Why thank ye Jack. Norrington's debt be paid now," said Jones. The barnacles and seaweed began to disappear and Norrington's natural features reappeared. "James, you're back," said Victoria, she then leaned in and they kissed. Davy Jones gave a small grin, "You two be havin' a good life together," he said. The cursed pirates let the crew go and they all went to _the Flying Dutchman_ and then the ship began to sink into the depths of the ocean. Victoria and Norrington embraced until Beckett came in, "Norrington, nice to see you in one piece," he said, grabbing hold of Victoria.

"Now she belongs to me, and once we return to Port Royal Victoria and I will wed. And you, Jack Sparrow, and all the other pirates will face the gallows," he said. Norrington got out his pistol, "Give me a reason _not _to shoot you," he said. "It was you dear beloved's last resort. Once you died she decided to go and marry another, and that would be me," said Beckett. Norrington looked at Victoria and she gave a face signaling that Beckett was lying. Will then pulled out his sword and pointed it at Jack, "Why did you give the heart to Davy Jones? We could have at least used it as a bargain to bring my father back," said Will.

"I'm sorry dear William, but I had to do the _right thing_," said Jack, looking at Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled and Victoria ran up to Jack and gave him a hug and a kiss, "Oh Jack, thank you," she said. Jack blushed, "Anytime love," he said, waving. Beckett then took hold of Victoria once more, "Well, since we're already dressed for the occasion, we'll have the wedding _right now_," said Beckett. A couple of hours later the pirates were in shackles and sitting on the main deck to watch the wedding. In a room similar to Beckett's, Victoria began to get dressed in a cream and white dress that Beckett had picked for the wedding.

Elizabeth and Barbossa was there, Elizabeth was fixing Victoria's hair into ringlets. Barbossa took a chair and sat next to his sister, "Are you sure you're up to this? After all, I'd rather have you with Norrington right now, he's the only man that has treated you right ever since before I introduced you to Jack," he said, taking hold of her hand. "I have to through with this, otherwise Beckett'll kill you all Victor," said Victoria, tears lightly forming in her eyes. "Don't worry about me Victoria, I be dead once, and that time had passed already," said Barbossa, using his thumb to wipe off her tears.

When Elizabeth was done she placed Victoria's veil on her head and Victoria stood up. Barbossa and Elizabeth watched Victoria as she walked like a zombie toward the swords, "What are you doing?" asked Elizabeth. Victoria pulled up her dress and strapped a couple of swords, a dagger and a pistol to her legs. Barbossa smiled and went up to Victoria, "That's my girl Victoria; Beckett's going to have the wedding he'll never forget," he said. Elizabeth did the same and then a soldier came in and said, "Time to go milady," Barbossa brought out his arm, "Shall we?" he asked.

Victoria took her bouquet in her hands and took Barbossa's arm, "Lets," she said. The double doors opened and the wedding march played as Barbossa and Victoria walked down the aisle. Beckett smiled and admired the way his bride looked as she walked down to him. Victoria looked at all the pirates that were shackled, and then at Norrington; she looked at him with sad eyes for she knew she had been unfaithful. Barbossa let his sister go to Beckett and then went to Victoria's side, "You look beautiful," Beckett whispered in Victoria's ear.

Victoria smiled, then looked toward the priest as he spoke, "Dearly beloved, we're gathered here in the sight if god to join this man and this woman in bonds of holy matrimony," Victoria and Beckett held each others hands and faced one another, ""Now Lord Beckett, repeat after me, 'I, Lord Cutler Beckett, have forsaken all others; take you Victoria Barbossa Norrington as my lawfully wedded wife. I will comfort and cherish you through the good, the bad, the happy and the sad, and I shall remain faithful to you till death do we part'," said the priest.

Beckett caressed Victoria's hands, "I, Lord Cutler Beckett, have forsaken all others; take you Victoria Barbossa Norrington as my lawfully wedded wife. I will comfort and cherish you through the good, the bad, the happy and the sad, and I shall remain faithful to you till death do we part," he said. "Now Victoria repeat after me, 'I, Victoria Barbossa Norrington, have forsaken all others; take you Lord Cutler Beckett as my lawfully wedded husband. I will comfort and cherish you through the good, the bad, the happy and the sad, and I shall remain faithful to you till death do we part'," said the priest.

Victoria looked into Beckett's eyes, "I, Victoria Barbossa Norrington, have forsaken all others; take you Lord Cutler Beckett as my lawfully wedded husband. I will comfort and cherish you through the good, the bad, the happy and the sad, and I shall remain faithful to you till death do we part," she said. "Now do you, Lord Cutler Beckett take Victoria Barbossa Norrington as your lawfully wedded wife, to live together in god's ordinance in the holiest state of matrimony?" said the priest. Beckett looked at Victoria, who was looking down, "I will," he said enthusiastically.

"And do you, Victoria Barbossa Norrington, take Lord Cutler Beckett as your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish him in the holiest state of matrimony?" said the priest. Victoria looked up, not looking at Beckett, "I do," she said. As they exchanged rings the priest said, "From this day forward, you shall be joined together as one for all eternity until the very end of time. What god has joined together let no man cast asunder," After they were done they turned to the witnesses as the priest continued, "If anyone has any objections and believe that these two should not be bound in matrimony, please speak now and forever hold your peace,"


	8. Chapter 8: The Plank and Tortuga

_As they exchanged rings the priest said, "From this day forward, you shall be joined together as one for all eternity until the very end of time. What god has joined together let no man cast asunder," After they were done they turned to the witnesses as the priest continued, "If anyone has any objections and believe that these two should not be bound in matrimony, please speak now and forever hold your peace,"_

Chapter 8: The Plank and Tortuga

The pirates looked at each other and then at Victoria; Barbossa was the first to step up, "Aye, I do," he said. Then Norrington, Jack, Will and all the other pirates stood in agreement. "Well, this settles it. This marriage is now declared null and void," said the priest, then he turned and left to his quarters. Beckett looked in anger, "You're such PIRATES! How dare you ruin my marriage to the only woman that will love me!" he said. Victoria walked away from Beckett, "Not anymore," she said. "What did you say?" asked Beckett. "I don't love you, I never did," said Victoria.

Beckett grabbed her wrist, and then Victoria pulled out one of her swords under her dress and pointed the sword at Beckett's neck. "Let…go...of…my…wrist," she said sternly. Beckett looked at Victoria and then let go; Victoria pulled out the keys and unlocked all the shackles on the pirates. Once they were free the pirates shackled the soldiers and Lord Beckett and locked them into the brig. "Enjoy your stay Beckett," Victoria said sweetly and sarcastically, caressing Beckett's face.

Norrington smiled, put Victoria under his arm and said, "Goodbye Beckett," In the same manner, Victoria, Norrington, Barbossa and the other pirates laughed as they went back up to the main deck. When they reached the main deck Norrington wrapped both of his arms around Victoria, "You're finally back in my arms, where you belong," he said. Victoria smiled, and then saw Jack at the helm and then left Norrington's arms to go up to Jack. "What's wrong Jack?" she asked. "I miss me _pearl_, she was probably the best thing that happened to me. 'Cuz it led me to you," said Jack, gently taking Victoria's hand and kissing it.

"If only you had come sooner back to Tortuga, I would've come and been your wife," said Victoria. "But I didn't want to get you involved with Davy Jones, he would've used you as me bargaining chip," said Jack. Then Barbossa came up and interrupted their discussion, "Look yonder Jack, that be the little island I made you governor of on our last two journeys," he said. Some of Barbossa's old crew, especially Pintel and Ragetti, laughed in agreement as they looked out toward the island.

The pirates began to roll out the plank, Pintel, Ragetti, and all the rest of the pirates brought out Beckett and the soldiers from the brig. Victoria went up to Beckett, "Well, milord, I believe this is where you will take your leave. You see that island over there? That's where you'll live and stay at for the _rest of your life_," she said. Then Will unlocked the shackles and Norrington and Barbossa placed him on the plank. Victoria just stood there by Jack as the pirates began to chant for Beckett to get off the plank.

"Goodbye Lord Beckett. I hope we NEVER cross paths again," she said. Beckett turned to Victoria. "Don't worry darling. I'll always be back," he said. The Pintel and Ragetti hit the plank and Beckett fell into the sea. The pirates cheered then turned to the soldiers, "Anybody else want to join him?" asked Victoria. The soldiers looked at each other and then to Victoria, "No," they said shaking her heads. The pirates then unlocked the shackles and Victoria said, "You are now no longer soldiers of the royal navy. You are free once we reach Tortuga,"

The former soldiers and all the pirates cheered so loudly that Beckett could hear it when he reached shore. "Bloody pirates," said Beckett as he took his seat in the sand. Beckett looked and saw a bottle of rum at his side; he took it and pulled out the stopper. Beckett rose up the bottle and said, "Here's to you Victoria; be the bloody pirate you'll always be," he then took a drink and his face soured up. On _the Relentless_, Jack looked through the telescope and saw Beckett drinking the rum. "Just watch, he'll be a pirate soon enough," he said.

Barbossa went up to Jack, "You still don't have a ship, lad," he said. "Yeah, I need one to get me mind off of me _pearl_," said Jack. Victoria and Norrington walked up to Jack, "Since I wasn't able to marry you, consider this ship, _the Relentless_, as your new ship," said Victoria. Jack smiled and walked over to Victoria, "Thanks love," he said, and then Jack leaned in and gave her a kiss. The kiss went on for a few minutes, and then Norrington tapped Jack on the shoulder. "Hmm? What is it?" said Jack as his lips pulled away from Victoria's.

"Yes, you're still kissing my wife," said Norrington. Jack pulled away from Victoria and then went to the wheel of the ship, "This is a beautiful ship, thank ye Victoria," he said. Victoria linked arms with Norrington, "Not a problem Jack. You're free to go anywhere with this ship, but not until we reach Tortuga," she said. Victoria smiled and then said, "Victor, you want to return to _the Tormentor_ with us?" Barbossa looked at Victoria and said, "Aye, I'll be accompanying ye," Barbossa followed Victoria and Norrington as the gangplank connected both ships.

Will began to follow them, then Elizabeth stopped him, "Hey Will, where are you going?" she asked. Will turned to Elizabeth, "I have to help Barbossa and Victoria with _the Tormentor_. You stay here and keep Jack company," he said. Will turned away and followed Barbossa, Victoria, Norrington and some soldiers and pirates to _the Tormentor_. A few days passed and then they finally reached the port of Tortuga. Victoria let the soldiers who wanted to stay in Tortuga go, promising that she won't kill them if they talk about Beckett and his whereabouts.

The soldiers who wanted to stay became a part of Jack's or Barbossa's crew. "Now, where to Victoria?" Where do you want to go now?" asked Barbossa. "I would like to go back to Port Royal. I would like to settle down with James, maybe raise a family," said Victoria. Norrington smiled and then looked into Victoria's eyes, "Really? You would really want to start a family?" he asked. "Yes, I really much do," she said. Barbossa smiled, If that be what me younger sister wants, then so be what I want," he said. Then both ships pulled out of Tortuga and sailed off to Port Royal.


	9. Chapter 9: The Return to Port Royal

"_Now, where to Victoria?" Where do you want to go now?" asked Barbossa. "I would like to go back to Port Royal. I would like to settle down with James, maybe raise a family," said Victoria. Norrington smiled and then looked into Victoria's eyes, "Really? You would really want to start a family?" he asked. "Yes, I really much do," she said. Barbossa smiled, If that be what me younger sister wants, then so be what I want," he said. Then both ships pulled out of Tortuga and sailed off to Port Royal._

Chapter 9: The Return to Port Royal 

In the captain's quarters Norrington began to comb his hair and put it in a tight ponytail when Victoria walked in. "Ready to go James?" said Victoria. Victoria wore a maroon dress and a long gold necklace with red rubies and a matching maroon hat. Norrington turned around and noticed what she was wearing, "Wow, you're so beautiful," he said. Victoria smiled, flattered, "Yeah, me and Jack found it in Beckett's quarters," she said. Norrington buttoned the last button and said, "Yes, I'm ready to go," lending an arm. Victoria took his arm and they both went onto the main deck where Jack, Barbossa, Will and Elizabeth were to bid them farewell.

Victoria hugged Elizabeth and Will, "Goodbye my friends. I do hope your father comes back Will," she said. Victoria went over to Jack and she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Goodbye Jack, I hope our paths cross again. Take good care of _the Relentless_, she's a beautiful ship," she said. "I will love, that's my promise to you," said Jack; Victoria smiled and then turned to Barbossa. Tears began to form in her eyes, "Oh Victor, I wish I could spend more time with you. I've missed you so," she said.

Tears began to form in Barbossa's eyes and gave his sister a hug, "I've missed you Victoria. I'll visit you whenever I can," he said. Barbossa let go and wiped his tears and turned to Norrington, who was shaking Jack's hand, "Take good care of Victoria, James; She'll treat you right. And like I said before, you sure do have a fine choice in a wife," said Barbossa, placing his hand on Norrington's shoulder. "I will Victor, I will take good care of Victoria," said Norrington.

Then Norrington and Victoria linked arms again and waved goodbye to their friends as they walked down the gangplank into the town. A couple of years later a bunch of pirates and townspeople of Port Royal came to the Commodore's mansion in celebration; Victoria had given birth to a baby girl. Barbossa had come to Port Royal changed into his Sunday best with a nice crisp outfit and very clean; he even decided to take a shower that day.

Victoria held the baby girl in her arms as everyone came to see the baby. "Have you decided on a name?" said Elizabeth as Victoria passed the baby into her arms. "Her name is Evangeline. That was out mother's name," said Victoria, looking toward Barbossa. Barbossa smiled and then continued talking to some of the citizens of Port Royal. Victoria smiled, but then got sidetracked when Jack came by, "Jack! I didn't know that you would come," said Victoria.

"I still love you love. I'll come to all your children's coronations and things and support you, as their godfather, savvy?" said Jack. Victoria laughed, "Of course you'll be the godfather," she said. Then Victoria went to Will, "Hey Will, great that you could come by," she said. "Thanks Victoria. I would like you to meet my father, Bootstrap Bill Turner," said Will. Bill came up, in his human form and took Victoria's hand and kissed it. "Nice to meet you milady Norrington, for the second time," he said. "It has been far too long since we last met Bill," said Victoria, smiling. Victoria looked over at the balcony and saw Norrington standing there all by himself.

"Do excuse me Will, Bill," said Victoria, giving a friendly pat to Bootstrap. "  
She's a sweet girl," Bill said to his son. Victoria went up to Norrington and took his hand, "What is it James?" she asked sweetly. Norrington turned to Victoria, "Oh nothing, I'm just grateful. I have everything that I could possibly imagine…and more," he said, taking hold of her hand and kissing it. "Yes, you do have everything," said Victoria. The couple leaned in and kissed, then went back into their home where they would spend their life together till the end of days.


End file.
